It's A Long Way To The Top!
by TheBarich
Summary: Follow the adventures of Mark and his team as they travel through Kanto and take on the world of Pokemon! Mark comes from one of the wealthiest families in the world but his overprotective mother won't allow him to go on his adventure. What will he do? Make a great escape that's what! Action, adventure, romance and more! R&R! :)
1. The Great Escape!

**I don't own Pokemon or anything else besides the story and my OC's.**

* * *

Saffron City. One of the largest cities in the Kanto region. It is the home of Silph Co. , the most well-known company in the world alongside Devon Co. . But that's not why we're here. We are here because Saffron City is also the hometown of one of the greatest Pokemon masters that ever lived. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Like every story has a beginning and an ending so does this one. So let's go to the beginning and see what made that one boy one of the greatest Pokemon masters that ever lived.

It was a beautiful morning in Saffron City. The Sun was shining, the Pidgey were chirping and people were running about their business as usual. Above the skyline of the city the Silph Co. HQ was standing proudly. At the top floor of the building was the office of the CEO. It's walls were painted white with various pictures hanging on them. One had three women and an old man on it, smiling happily. A big sofa was placed in the middle and two armchairs on each side of it and a small coffee table in front of it. The furniture was black and white and went perfectly with the white walls of the room. Various plants and decorations were placed on the shelves, cupboards and corners. Instead of a fourth wall there was a big panorama window, giving a spectacular view of the city. In front of the window was a glass-top table with black legs and a big, black office chair. Sitting in the chair was a woman. She had blond hair that aligned with her jaw line and sharp, serious-looking blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a long red skirt. The woman was clearly in her forties. On the table, beside the her laptop, was a picture of her family. Every few minutes she would look at it and smile. She was typing something on her laptop when her cell phone rang and she immediately stopped typing and frowned. She knew who it was and what he was going to say. She answered her phone.

„Speak. "

„Ma'am. It's Smith from security. He's- „

„Yes,I know. Get your team, find him and bring him back! Do NOT hurt him or your ass is out of here! Understood? " she said sternly. She could hear Smith swallow hard and was happy that her message got through.

„Yes Ma'am! " said Smith and hung up. He knew he better not disappoint his boss, after all, her rage was legendary. A herd of rampaging Tauros was a Caterpie compared to her. He called his team in.

„Allright team. You know what to do. Find him, bring him back and DON'T hurt him or the boss will have our heads! " they all shuddered at the thought.

_An hour earlier..._

Located at the city limits was a beautiful villa that belonged to one of the richest families in the world. It was four stories high with so many rooms and corridors that if you haven't lived in it for at least a month you will get lost really quickly. The backyard was enormous. There was a pool area that was also used for barbeques. To the right were greenhouses filled with various plants. The back half of the backyard was actually part of the woods that surrounded the city. It had a few ponds and small bushes around them. Wild Pokemon would frequently visit and rest there. They were quite welcomed by the residents. The head butler was in charge of keeping the house in order with the help of his maids.

On the top floor in one of the rooms rock music could be heard. Inside the room, a young boy and his Growlithe were having fun and jumping around like crazy. The song was nearing it's end.

„The sky is red, I don't understand, past midnight I still see the land! " the boy was singing along. His voice was actually pretty good and Growlithe was also in-sync. The boy was pretty tall and was 14 years old. He had blonde hair,blue eyes and you could say he was good looking. He was wearing blue jeans with black sneakers and a black hoodie which's shoulder pads were red as was the line that went down the middle.

„Arf! Arf! " it barked and jumped around his friend.

„People are sayin' the woman is damned, she makes you burn with a wave of her haaaaaaand! " the boy screamed following the singer.

„You ready, Rex? The big finish! "the boy shouted to his Pokemon and Rex replied by barking and getting into position.

„Warning came, no one cared. Earth was shakin', we stood and stared. When it came no one was spared. Still I heeeeeaaaar- " now both the boy and his Pokemon closed their eyes and yelled/ howled „BUUUUURN! " „AROOOOOO! "

When the song was finished they fell on the bed and tried to catch their breath. It was pretty exhausting trying to play a rock star.

„This is it Rex. Today we go on our journey! "exclaimed the boy with his fists high above him in the air.

Rex's ear's dropped slightly and his face showed concern „Rrr-arf? Arf? "

„Of course we'll make it this time! Sixth time's the charm right? " he replied, not even fazed by the fact that this was his sixth try. He would go on his adventure even if it's the last thing he does.

„Today will be different! Today we will make it! And if we don't,well... We'll still have fun trying right? Remember last time when we had those Beedrill attacking mom's team? Smith was screaming like a little girl! " they both burst out laughing at the memory. They got out of bed and were standing in the middle of the big bedroom.

„Okay, one last song then we go. " he said and looked at Rex, who was sitting and nodded back at him. He pressed the play button and the song started.

„I wanna' be the very best... "

* * *

As the song finished the boy grabbed his gear: a PokeNav, a bag with useful stuff in it, five empty Poke Balls with the sixth being Rex's, a Cherish Ball, but he was always outside of it. Rex grabbed his favourite play ball and nudged his friend to put it in his bag. As they exited the bedroom they collided with a tall and slim figure.

„I asume the plan is about to start, Master Mark? " the figure said.

„Jeez,you startled me Jasper. Yes, today is the day. " Mark said determined.

„Very good sir, I shall call the others. " and with that the butler left.

Mark turned to Rex „Okay, now we gotta be fast. The distraction will be short but it should give us enough time. Let's go. " Rex nodded and followed his trainer. As they turned around the corner Rex stopped in front of a room and stared at the door.

„She's not coming with us today. " Mark said to his Pokemon whose ear's dropped sadly again. "Don't worry, we'll see her soon. Now come on. " and so they continued down the hallways and stairs until they reached the front entrance. A limo was parked out front and Jasper was holding the door open.

„You might want to hurry master Mark, I hear Smith and his team are already on their way. "

Mark and Rex jumped in the limo and Jasper sat inside with them and closed the door. The limo drove away. After a few minutes a black van appeared behind them.

„They work fast. " said Mark. Rex was on his hind legs with his paws on top of the seat, looking through the tinted black window and growling at their followers.

„Indeed they do sir. Fortunately, we are where we need to be. Prepare yourself. " said Jasper, as calm as they come.

„Right. " Mark nodded and patted Rex.

„You ready buddy? " Rex nodded.

* * *

„This is Silph Co. security! Pull over! " Smith said over the van's speaker. Since the limo was Silph Co. 's the driver stopped. Smith got out of the van and headed towards the limo. Smith opened the door and saw Mark and Rex sitting and glaring at him while Jasper was, as always, calmly sitting across them.

„We go through this every time kid. Why do you even try? " he said to Mark but he received a glare from him and a low, threatening growl from Rex. The latter made him uneasy.

„C'mon, out of the car and come with me. All three of you. " and so they did. They walked towards the van and got in. Smith got in last and sat in front. He told the driver to go back to Silph Co. The ride back was very quiet. Actually not even a sound was heard which was weird because normally there would be so much protesting, seat kicking and even bribing attempts to let him go. But today, nothing. Smith didn't like it. He turned around to look at Mark. He was looking out the window with a frown on his face and petting Rex who was lying between him and Jasper, who was still calm.

„Hey kid? " Smith finally said not liking the silence. Something was off and didn't like it. Not one bit.

Mark turned to look at him „What? ".

Smith didn't know either so he said "Nothing... " _This can't end well... _he thought.

After a fifteen minute ride they arrived at Silph Co. HQ. They entered the building and went to the elevator. People were looking at them with amusement as they already knew the story. Inside the elevator Smith pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator ascended Smith noticed that Jasper had a faint smirk on his mouth _He knows something. _Smith thought. The elevator stopped (50 floors later) and opened the door to let them out. They walked into the office. Jasper was the first to speak.

„Mistress Samantha, always a pleasure to see you. "

Samantha just narrowed her eyes at him „Jasper. "

„We were enjoying a nice, quiet ride when we were stopped by mister Smith here. It was most unpleasant. " Jasper said with a smile on his face.

„Yeah, right. And I was here selling honey to a Beedrill. " came Samantha's sarcastic reply.

„I believe you would have more success selling it to a Heracross. "

„Enough Jasper, I'm not in the mood right now. " she growled at her butler shooting him a glare. Jasper just kept smiling. Samantha turned to Mark and Rex.

„I thought I made myself clear on this matter. This is what? The seventh time- "

„Sixth. " Smith and Jasper corrected simountaneously.

„Sixth! Time! You tried to run away. I won't allow it. The world is too dangerous for you to just go out there and-and play Pokemon trainer. You will stay here, finish your studies and then inherit and lead Silph Co. " she was fuming by now, each word angrier than the other. Mark's and Rex's expressions remained the same.

„You caused a lot of trouble, AGAIN, young man. What do you have to say for yourself? " she asked crossing her hands over her chest as if challenging him to go against her. Mark's reply shocked everyone in the room.

„Zorua. " the room went quiet. What was that? Did he try to infuriate her even more? Was he that crazy? Sure, she was his mom but still. Just as Samantha wanted to start yelling some more, Mark and Rex seemed to fade and in their place two Zorua appeared.

„WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! " Samantha was now so furious she went red.

Jasper spoke up „Thank you my darlings. " he patted the two Zorua on their heads and returned them to their Poke Balls. He stood up and looked at his employer straight in the eyes, now he's challenging her to disagree „I am sorry, Mistress Samantha, but it had to be done. Master Mark is far away by now. "

Smith was confused „But how? We watched the limo the entire time! No one got in or out! "

„Who say's anyone got out?" Jasper looked at him, a smirk now evident on his face.

Samantha couldn't belive kid finally did it. But how? She watched them pull up to HQ via security cameras. She followed them as they walked through the building and even in the elevator. She quickly searched his Pokegear's location he got from her. It was right here in this room. Samantha looked up and saw Jasper holding it.

„Master Mark took the liberty to acquire a new Poke Nav instead of a Pokegear. He registered under a fake name, of course. „ Jasper explained.

_This was well planned. _ she thought. A part of her was proud of her son. He evaded her and no one knew how or when. He was always a smart kid. A bit on the adventurous side and had a knack for trouble.

„How did he do it? " Samantha demanded.

„It does not matter, he is far away by now. You cannot possibly catch up to him. " Jasper replied.

„You are right. I can't catch up to him, but I don't have to. I know where he is going. Smith! Get my car, we're going on a trip! " Samantha commanded and left her office with Smith in tow. Jasper remained alone in the room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

„Sir?... Yes, it's happening again... I think you should come this time...Certainly sir, I'll be waiting at home. " Jasper hung up and walked out of the office.

_Around twenty minutes earlier..._

Mark heard the door's of the van close and driving away while the limo started to follow. He whispered to Rex „I think it's safe now. ". Mark pushed the back seats forward as he and Rex got out of the trunk.

„From now on it's all about timing. Now, Rex, are you sure you don't want me to put you in your Poke Ball? You could get hurt. " Mark asked Rex with concern in his voice. Rex replied with a serious look on his face as if saying I don't care,we're doing this together. Mark smiled at his friend.

„Okay. Paul! We're ready. " he called out to the driver. There was a small opening at the bottom of the glass barrier that separated the driver from the back of the limo. A Poke Ball rolled through it and a Hitmonlee came out.

„Hitmonlee! " the Pokemon greeted.

„Hi! Okay, here's the drill, close the door after we get out and get back into your Poke Ball, okay?" Mark asked the fighting type.

„Lee! "the Pokemon nodded.

„Okay. We'll need to make our move any second now. Our timing has to be perfect, otherwise Jasper and his Zorua's were wasting their time. You ready Rex? " he explained and turned towards Rex.

„Arf, arf! " Rex showed his determination.

Not even a minute later they made their move. Mark had planned this from the first time he failed. He knew this was not going to be an easy task so he spent a great amount of time planning every detail. One day while coming back from school (after his first failed escape) he noticed that at a certain point on the road that leads to his home, the car in front cannot be seen because of the trees and the angle of the curve and vice versa. At the moment of this great discovery he ordered Paul to stop the car and got out to examine every possible angle. After that he made a very detailed escape plan which involved a few more failed attempts to throw his mother off. He was indeed a smart kid. And now the moment came. He opened the door and he and Rex jumped out of the car. The drawback of the plan was that the road was on a small hill so they continued rolling down the hill, colliding with small bushes and going over stones. The trip didn't take too long as they stopped at the bottom, the forest meters way from them. They both got up groaning.

„Okay, maybe I could've planned this better. " said Mark as he pulled some small branches from his hair and cleaned the dirt off himself. Rex looked at him giving a you don't say look and shook himself to get the dirt out of his fur.

„We gotta go, time's wasting. " Mark was saying as he was walking towards the forest. Then he called out „Ponyta! ". After a moment, a Ponyta came out of the forest. It walked up to Mark an licked his cheek as he petted it. Rex was jumping around it, happy to see his friend. It was one of the Pokemon that came to his yard to eat and rest and so they quickly formed a friendship.

„Hey girl! Thanks for helping us out. "

„Ponyta! Ponyta!" she said happily and let Mark and Rex to climb on her. They went out on runs together every once in a while so she was used to their weight. She started running through the forest at high speed. After 30 minutes Mark decided to stop thinking they were far enough from Saffron City so they could continue on foot. He patted Ponyta goodbye and thanked her for her help. Then she left and Mark pulled out his Poke Nav.

„According to the Nav we are somewhere around Route 7, which means Celadon is not far. We can sleep once we're there. Maybe we can even have a few battles along the way and catch a new Pokemon! " he said to Rex. They were both very excited, but the thought of a new Pokemon joining their team was more of a factor than a battle. They had battles before whether it was with friends from school or at home. Mark was already thinking about what their first „catch" would be when they spotted a shiny Pidgey sitting on a branch. The friends looked at each other and smiled, ready for battle and to catch this rare Pokemon. Mark began to give out commands.

„Let's get him down from that tree! Rex, Ember! "Mark said and Rex did as instructed,sending a small stream of ember towards the Pidgey. When the ember reached it, the Pidgey pushed off the branch and glided towards the ground and glared at them. _That got it's attention._ thought Mark. He was ready for his next move.

„Rex, use Tackle! " Rex barked and ran straight at the Pidgey trying to tackle it. The Pidgey, however, started flapping his wings, lifting sand from the ground. The sand cloud went straight at Rex and stopped him in his tracks. Rex growled as he tried to get the sand out of his eyes, he hated when somebody did that. Mark looked at the battle unfolding and wasn't worried, the Pidgey was no match for Rex despite the sand in his eyes. As the sand cloud started to lift, he saw the Pidgey making a run for it _Oh no you don't!_ . Mark wasn't about to let such a beautiful and rare Pidgey get away. He turned to Rex.

„You okay buddy? " Rex finally got the sand out of his eyes and nodded. He loked at the Pidgey and growled.

„Easy boy ,we'll get him. Rex, use Ember, full power! "Mark exclaimed and pointed at the fleeing Pidgey. Rex started gathering heat when Mark noticed something odd. The Pidgey was running away. literally running! Not flying! Then it hit him _It can't fly. That's why it was sitting on a branch, to keep itself safe from other Pokemon! How long did it take to get up there? Nevermind, this is an unfair battle and I gotta stop it._

„Rex, stop the attack! " Rex looked at his trainer and did as told. His face showed confusion. Mark called out to the fleeing Pidgey.

„You can't fly, can you. " the Pidgey stopped dead in it's tracks. It's secret was out, it was an easy target now, no use running, it'll get caught eventually. But what happened next surprised the Pidgey. The boy walked up to it, knelt beside and petted it.

„Don't worry lil' guy we won't attack you anymore. " Mark said soothingly. Rex walked up to the Pidgey with his ears down, showing sympathy for the non-flying Pidgey.

„Then again, we can't exactly leave you here with you, you know, not flying and all that. " at that statement the Pidgey hung it's head. It knew that sooner or later somebody would come along and catch him. Mark was deep in thought for a while and then he spoke.

„Hey, I have an idea! What if Rex and I teach you to fly? " the Pidgey couldn't believe it's ears. A human and a Growlithe will teach him to fly? He looked up at the boy.

„C'mon it's a good idea! Since your parents didn't teach you, we would be happy to help. And after you learn how to fly,you're free to go. We won't try to catch you anymore. Scouts honor! " Mark held up two fingers and smiled at the Pokemon. Rex's ears shot up and he barked in confirmation of his friends words. The Pidgey saw that they were honest. Tears started forming around it's eyes and it jumped at Mark and hugged him with it's wings.

„Pidgey! Pidgey!" it was so happy. Finally it would learn to fly.

„It's okay lil' guy. " Mark hugged back and petted him, then broke the hug.

„Now, let's teach you how to fly! "Mark said excitedly. The Pidgey looked at him with a determined expression.

„Pidgey! "

Mark stood up next to the Pidgey.

„Okay. I think this should be simple enough. Pidgey, remember when you attacked Rex with sand by flapping your wings? " the Pidgey nodded, while Rex shot it a glare.

„Right, you just need to continue flapping your wings. It's simple as that! ". The Pidgey spread out it's wings and inspected them. It started flapping lightly.

„That's it, keep going! " Mark encouraged and so it did. Little by little it flapped it's wings harder and faster until it started to lift from the ground. By now it was one meter in the air. But it didn't last long. It's wings weren't used to this much work so it was struggling to stay in the air until his wings finally gave out. Mark was right there to catch it.

„Very good! But maybe vertical take-off was a bit much at this point. " the Pidgey sighed in disappointment.

„Don't be sad, you did great! Why don't you rest a little and then we'll continue trai- " but the Pidgey wouldn't hear of it. It jumped out of Mark's arms, landed and looked at him with an expression that said let's continue. No resting now. Mark was surprised.

„He-he, okay. You're a tough one,aren't ya'? " Mark was happy to see Pidgey this focused and determined. But vertical training won't do any good now. He needed something simpler. Then he had an idea. He picked up the Pidgey and walked towards a tree and sat it up on a low branch.

„I think this'll work better. Pidgey,you can glide. Now,push-off and start gliding. When you're close to the ground, start flapping your wings to fly and gain altitude. Okay? " Mark asked and the Pidgey nodded. Mark moved away from the tree around ten meters.

„Pidgey, try to fly and land on my arm! " said Mark as he extended his right arm to the side. The Pidgey nodded. This is it. It's now or never. It pushed off and glided a few meters. As soon as it was really close to the ground it started flapping, though it looked sloppy, and immediately ascended. It reached Mark's arm and landed on it.

„That was great Pidgey! Good work! " Mark congratulated the Pokemon as it spread it's small wings and gave a victorious cry.

„PIDGEY! "

„Let's try it again, but with more distance now! " Mark said and the Pidgey nodded. He put it back on the branch. After more practice and more advice, two hours later, the Pidgey could fly! It could only fly by having a gliding start at first but it got better and better. It even managed a vertical take-off. Mark was very proud of the little Pokemon.

„You're doing great Pidgey! I think it's time for your final test! Show us what you can do! ". The Pidgey wasted no time and shot up into the skies. It felt so good to finally be flying. The view it had was amazing. Everything seemed so small from up here. It did loops, twists, dive bombs, the entire repertoire. Once it knew how to fly, the rest came naturally. It was a Pidgey after all. A few minutes later it landed next to Mark and Rex.

„Great work Pidgey! You passed with flying colors. Pun intended. " Mark smiled and winked at the Pokemon.

„Pidgey. " the small Pokemon huffed as if saying it was a piece of cake. It appreciated the compliment very much though.

„Well, our work here is done and a deal's a deal. " Mark and Rex turned away from the Pidgey and walked away.

„See ya' around lil' guy! " Mark said over his shoulder and waved goodbye. The Pidgey was confused. It was so sure that after learning to fly the boy would want to catch it even more. It was surprised that the boy held to his word. This made the Pidgey gain respect for the boy and so it came to a decision .It flew towards Mark from behind and landed on his shoulder. Mark was startled but knew what was going on once he saw Pidgey's expression.

„Pi, pidgey! Pidgey! " the small Pokemon said, hinting that he wanted to join them. It would be his first act as a „free" Pokemon.

„You sure about this Pidgey? " Mark asked but he already knew the answer.

„Pidgey! " it replied, now standing tall with it's head held high to show it's ready.

„Great! Welcome to the team! I would like to give you a name, is that okay with you?" Mark asked the small Pokemon on his shoulder. Pidgey considered this a few seconds and then nodded happily.

„Hmm... You're male right? " the Pidgey nodded.

„Okay, okay... A name. Hmm... How about Xanto? It means golden. And you know, with your golden feathers I think it's fitting. " Mark suggested. Pidgey liked it. Mark pulled out an empty Poke Ball.

„Pidgey, pidgey, pidgey! " Xanto exclaimed happily and bumped his head on the Poke Ball. The ball opened and pulled Xanto inside. After three light shakes the capturing was done. Mark threw the ball into the air, letting Xanto out of his ball.

„Why don't you fly around while we walk? I can see you like it a lot. " Mark said and Xanto wasted no time and shot up into she skies above him. Mark looked at his Poke Nav. Celadon City wasn't far away.

„C'mon guys, Celadon City is that way. We should make it there by night time. We can sleep when we get there. " he said while pointing in the city's direction. They still had a long way to go.

**Authors notes**

**As I said on my profile, you can become an official Pokemon trainer on the day of your 14th birthday but Mark wasn't so lucky. I'm referring to Xanto with „IT" in the beginning because even Mark doesn't know the gender, as I will do with every Pokemon whose gender is unknown. Levels won't have a role here since they don't fit in my idea of the COMPLETE story. I also decided to give legendary Pokemon gender but more on that later. Much later... Also Growlithe's will sound like a dog and not say it's name.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. R&R please! See ya' then!**


	2. Showdown In Celadon City!

**Mark's team:**

**Rex/Growlithe**

**Xanto/Pidgey(shiny)**

**I will have Pokemon know more than 4 moves to make battles more interesting and versatile. Don't worry the moves will be balanced out so you won't see Pokemon have all armageddon type moves.**

**I don't own Pokemon or anything else besides the story and my OC's.**

* * *

They rest of the way towards Celadon City was pretty quiet. They encountered a few small bug Pokemon which were used to train Xanto. Mark had to admire to fighting spirit of Xanto,the little guy just wouldn't give up. When things got a bit too close for comfort, Mark had Rex jump in but Xanto shooed him back and continued the battle. Xanto didn't know many moves, just Tackle and Sand Attack, but they proved to be enough. Mark decided to try to teach him a new move tomorrow after they rested. They were very close to Celadon now. Mark could see the city lights shining through the trees. Rex was running all over the place, sniffing and exploring everything. This was a new area to him so he just had to see it all.

„Rex, don't wander off too far! " Mark said to his friend. Sometimes he wondered where Rex got all this energy from. Xanto was in his Pokeball resting after non-stop flying. It was night already, around 9. Mark was really tired by now. And hungry _I should've packed more food. First stop,restaurant! _ he thought to himself. Mark was on the verge of drooling as he made a wish list of food in his head. His thoughts were interrupted by a terrified scream.

„MOVE!" someone screamed. From the voice Mark could tell it was a girl.

„Wha the -" Mark turned towards the voice but didn't finish his sentence when the figure crashed into him and they both landed on the ground. It was a pretty narrow path.

„Oww... " they both groaned. Mark opened his eyes to see the girl lying on top of him.

„Umm... You okay? " he asked.

„No... " she replied.

„Right... Mind getting off now? " he asked trying to get up himself.

„Oh, right. Sorry. " she lifted her head and looked at him withe her beautiful green eyes. _Wow. _was his first thought. She got up and offered her hand to pull him up which he accepted. Mark took a better look at her now. He guessed she was around his age. Her red hair reached to her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with a Poke Ball symbol on the bottom right, blue shorts, white-red tennis shoes and red gloves. A blue waist bag was hanging a bit to the right side. But he kept coming back to her eyes. He noticed a small figure running towards them.

„Vulpix!" the Pokemon ran towards the girl. Mark assumed it was hers. The girl hugged the Pokemon when it jumped into her arms.

„Inali! Are you alright? I was so worried after we spilt up! Did we lose them?" the girl looked scared. She watched intensely back the way she came from.

„Who or what are you running from?" Mark asked thinking it must be something bad.

„Bedrill swarm. "

„Oooh... Well, they should leave you alone now. They don't tend to-" but he was interrupted.

„They've been at it for an hour. "

„WHAT? What did you do to get them so angry?" Mark asked loudly.

„Don't yell at me! We were resting when this-this BIG Beedrill came and tried to steal our food! I told Inali to attack and she did but then a swarm came and-"

„Hold on. Big Beedrill?"

„Yeah,it was huge! Bigger than a normal one!"

„Crap... " Mark said quietly to himself.

„What? What is it?"

„You attacked their queen. " muttered Mark under his breath.

„What?" she didn't hear him again.

„I said you attacked their queen!" he yelled.

„Don't yell at me I didn't know! And they took my backpack too! Now we have no food!" she put her head in her hands trying not to cry. Vulpix nuzzled her leg trying to comfort her.

„Don't worry, we'll get your bag later,but right now we gotta' get to the city. Fast. They can't hurt you there. Rex, we gotta go!" but there was no sign of Rex. _Where is he? _. He called again. Nothing.

„Who are you calling?" the girl asked.

„Rex,my Growlithe... Do you hear that?" Mark asked concerned.

„Hear what?I don't... Crap. " she looked the way she came. A buzzing sound was heard. It became louder and louder. Then a swarm of Beedrill came into view with Rex running in front of them.

„REX! Hurry up! We gotta' go!" Mark shouted to his friend as Rex picked up his pace now leaving the swarm behind him. The trio before him already started running when he reached them.

„You know,I don't feel like laughing at Smith anymore!" shouted a laughing Mark to Rex as the buzzing of the beedrill was very loud. There was at least forty of them. Rex barked in agreement. The Beedrill started shooting at them with poison stings.

„Oh you think this is funny? Try getting stung!" yelled the girl angrily while avoiding the stings.

„Hey what's your name?" Mark suddenly asked,ducking under a sting sent his way.

„What!?" she couldn't believe her ears. Speaking of ears,one sting zoomed past her right ear.

„What's your name?" asked Mark still shouting and running like crazy.

„Are you serious? Now? We're kind of busy staying alive!" she shouted back.

„Well it's a good time as any. I'm Mark, nice to meet you!" he said and extended his hand in greeting, a big smile plastered on his face. The girl looked at him in disbelief. But then she smiled and shook his hand mid-run.

„I'm Jennifer,nice to meet you too!" she couldn't belive this just happened. They were running for their lives and he was making small talk. They retracted their hands as they saw a sting launched at them.

„That's a nice name. Mind if I call you Jenny?" he asked.

„Yes!" she answered and threw a rock she quickly picked up at the Beedrill. That only angered them more. _Crap._

„Great! Where are you going Jenny?" asked Mark ignoring her denial of his request.

„Don't call me that! And I'm going to Pallet Town to get my Pokedex! You?"

„Me too! Maybe we could travel together? It'll be more fun than going alone!" Mark shouted and leaned just in time to avoid a few stingers.

„There won't be any travel if don't get out of here! Hey, I see the city! We're close!" Jenny pointed in front of them. The end of the forest was near. The four jumped over the bushes and landed on the road at the edge of the city.

They both yelled as they saw the Beedrill were still following them „HELP!".

Luckily,officer Jenny was patrolling the streets with her Growlithe when she saw them. She quickly sprung into action.

„Growlithe,use Flamethrower on those Beedrill! Full power!" she commanded and pointed to the Beedrill. Growlithe wasted no time as it unleashed it's flames on the Beedrill. The bug Pokemon fell one by one on the ground. The four sighed in relief and were catching their breath. Officer Jenny walked upt to them.

„Are you kids alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

„Yeah... We're fine... Thanks... " answered Mark between breaths.

„What happened?" asked the officer. Jenny spoke up.

„I was in the forest... And then their queen... Apparently... Decided to steal my food... I told Inali to attac to defend our food... And then this happened!" se pointed at the fainted Beedrill.

„I see. "

„Say officer,that's a strong Growlithe you have there. You trained it well. " complimented Mark. Rex was now inspecting their savior. This Growlithe was bigger than Rex. It sat and looked at the smaller Rex. Rex was very excited to see such a big and strong Growlithe and started jumping around him wanting to play. The older Growlithe obliged. Meanwhile Inali was licking her paw in a cleaning manner as if nothing happened moments before. When Rex approached to invite her to play she just huffed, turned her back to him and continued her treatment. Rex was saddned by her reaction and continued to play with the older Growlithe.

„Is she always like that?" asked Mark looking at the little Vulpix.

„Pretty much. She tries to act tough, but deep down she's a real softie. " replied Jenny with a smirk on her face.

„Vulpix! " protested Inali but Jenny just waved her off. Her fur seemed redder around her face if that was possible. Officer Jenny spoke up.

„*khm* Anyway, you kids go to a Pokemon Center and rest. There's a diner nearby if you're hungry and-" but she was interrupted by her radio going off.

„Calling all officers! Calling all officers! Please respond to a 211A at the Celadon Condominiums! There is reason to believe Team Rocket is involved!" informed the dispatcher. Officer Jenny quickly got on her bike and called Growlithe to his Poke Ball

„Duty calls. Remember what I said and don't get into trouble. Team Rocket being here spells trouble. " and with that she drove off to the Condominiums. The two trainers looked a eachother. Jenny spoke first.

„So what now?" she turned towards Mark.

„Food?" he suggested hopefully, saliva already forming in his mouth. Rex didn't look any different.

„Okay, but we need to go to the Pokemon Center first. " Jenny said and started walking down the road with Inali beside her. Mark and Rex followed behind, already making plans for dinner. Then Jenny suddenly stopped.

„Umm,Mark?"

„Yes?"

She turned around with a sheepish smile on her face and asked „Where is the Pokemon Center?"

„Oy... " said Mark as he face-palmed. One of of Rex's eyebrows went up. Mark pulled out his Poke Nav to look for the center's location.

„Wow! Is that a Poke Nav X416? Aren't those only available in Hoenn?" she asked in amazement. Mark smiled as he searched for the center.

„Yep. My friend got it for me when he was visiting Rustboro City. Oh, there it is. The center is not far away and there's a restaurant across the street! Let's go!" said Mark and went in the direction the Poke Nav pointed him to.

„He just got it for you? Aren't they, like, really expensive? I mean, my Pokegear was 250$ and I heard the latest Poke Nav's were at least twice as much. "

„Of course he didn't just get it for me. I paid him back of course. " Mark replied. That was quite an argument as Jasper refused to take money from Mark and Mark couldn't just let Jasper pay for the Nav from his own pocket. An agreement was reached two hours later with Jasper taking the money when Mark brought up a certain maid and threatened to reveal their relationship. It was a low move but it had to be done. Why they wanted to keep it a secret was beyond him.

„It must've cost a fortune! How could you afford it?"

„Snorlax piggy-bank. " replied Mark with a smirk.

* * *

They found the center easily and handed their Pokemon to nurse Joy. After a few minutes their Pokemon were returned to them. Jenny noticed two Poke Ball's at Mark's plate.

„You have two Pokemon?" Jenny asked while releasing Inali and Mark did the same with Rex.

„Yep. A Pidgey named Xanto. I caught him in the forest on Route 7. Though I had to teach him to fly first. " said Mark with a smile as he remembered the flying lessons.

„A Pidgey that can't fly? That's just sad. " said Jenny as they were walking out of the center.

„Actually, he's really good at it now. Wanna' see?" asked Mark and pulled out Xanto's ball.

„No thanks. A flying Pidgey is nothing special. Or a Pidgey for that matter. " replied Jenny.

„Okay. You don't know what you're missing. " said Mark with a knowing smile.

They entered the diner across the street. It was pretty much empty except for a few people. They got seated in the nearest booth and took their menus. Mark and Rex were examining the food list very carefully to pick out the best ones. Jenny and Inali on the other hand were looking for the cheapest one they could find. The waitress approached them.

„Good evening and welcome to Burger Prince! Can I take your order?" the waitress asked with a smile.

Mark reacted first „Yes,hi! Can I have four cheeseburgers, four hamburgers, two large fries, a large orange juice and some ketchup. What will you get Rex? ... And a large bowl of water and chicken* flavoured Pokemon food. Thanks!" said Mark as both Jenny and the waitress looked at them.

„What? We're hungry." said Mark for the both of them.

„Yes,I can see that... Anything for you miss?" asked the waitress in amazement as she was writing down the last part of Mark's order.

„Umm... I'll have a cheeseburger, a glass of water and a small bowl of water and chicken flavoured Pokemon food for Inali. Thanks." said Jenny. The waitress was surprised.

„That's all?"

„Yes,that would be all. " replied Jenny with a smile.

„Okay... I'll be back with your orders shortly. " replied the waitress and left. Mark looked at Jenny who was now fumbling with her wallet.

„Aren't you hungry?" asked Mark.

„Yes,that's why I ordered food. " she replied matter-of-factly.

„But... Just that? A Rattata couldn't get full eating that. " he asked in confusion.

„Well, we can. " replied Jenny with a tone that suggested he better drop it. Mark didn't drop it.

„You know, you could just ask me to pay for food,it's not a problem really. " he said honestly.

„What? No! We're fine,really. Besides, there's no need for your Snorlax bank getting any lighter than it already is." Jenny protested.

„A Snorlax weighs 460kg, I doubt a few burgers would be considered an extreme diet for it." replied Mark with a laugh.

„Just no... Okay? Please?" asked Jenny, a hint of sadness in her voice. Mark decided to drop it now. The waitress arrived with their food.

„Here you go. Enjoy your meal!" she said as she placed their orders on the table. Mark and Rex didn't lose a second as they dug in. Mark started with cheeseburgers while Rex made his way into his bowl. Jenny and Inali on the other hand were eating like it was their last meal in their life. Jenny took such small bites out of her burger one would think a baby was eating it. Inali was no better as she was practically eating her dinner one piece at a time. After a while Mark was done with two cheeseburgers, two hamburgers and one pack of fries while Rex was half-way through his bowl. Jenny finished her burger and Inali was done with her bowl. Jenny looked as Mark as he was eating. She was obviously still hungry but didn't want to show it. Inali did the same with Rex. This didn't go unnoticed by the two.

„You want some?" Mark offered a cheeseburger to Jenny while Rex used his snout to push his bowl towards Inali. Inali just turned her head away but was still looking at the bowl out of the corner of her eye.

„No. I told you, I'm good. Besides, you paid for that, I can't just eat it. " her stomach growled loudly after her statement. She pretended nothing happened but her embarrassment was evident on her face. _She's stubborn I'll give her that._ Mark thought but then got an idea.

„Well I'm full. Guess I overestimated myself. Right Rex?" he asked his partner who just rolled on his back and looked fuller than a Snorlax. Jenny frowned, knowing exactly what he was doing.

„What will we do with all this food left? It'd be a shame to just throw it away, don't you think so Rex?" said Mark acting innocent. Rex raised his paw and barked in agreement.

„Say, Jenny? Would you like to finish this? I'm really full. " asked Mark and pushed his plate in front of Jenny. Rex nudged his bowl closer to Inali again. Jenny frowned but took the burger from the plate.

„You're evil, you know that?" she asked and took a bite. It wasn't a question really, more of a statement. Inali started eating from Rex's bowl and Rex had a satisfied look on his face.

„What are you talking about? I just didn't want good food to go to waste. " Replied Mark with a smile. Jenny was still frowning but continued eating. Jenny and Inali finished „the left-overs" and were full. Mark was sipping on his juice and Rex was sniffing around the diner. The waitress came to them.

„Hey guys, it's almost closing time so I have to charge you and ask to leave. I separated the bills so yours young man is 26,80$ and yours miss is 4,25. " they payed for their food and got up to leave.

„Wow, it's almost 11 already. We should go sleep." suggested Jenny as she yawned.

„You're right. Let's go to the Pokemon Center, they have free rooms there. " said Mark when somebody called his name.

„Mark!" Jenny turned to her right where the voice came from and saw a boy running towards them. Mark who was to her left recognized the voice immediately.

„Mark!" he called back and ran towards his friend.

„What is this,stereo?" asked Jenny no one in particular. The two friends ran towards each other and shook hands. His friend was a bit shorter than him and had black hair that formed an „M" on his forehead. His eyebrows were thick and looked almost angry. He wore a light, black jacket and a green striped shirt that was visible underneath. Classic blue jeans and black shoes completed the look.

„What are you doing here? I thought you were playing Rapunzel back home?" asked his friend teasingly.

„Har-har, very funny. I thought you were past Celadon by now. " replied Mark with a smirk.

„Yeah, well things got complicated so I had to come back here later. How come you're here? Did you finally manage to escape? And who's the girl? She's cute." asked his long time friend.

„I'm heading to Pallet Town to get my Pokedex from prof. Oak so I can enter the Pokemon League. Yes, I finally did! And that's Jenny, we met in the forest after being attacked by a swarm of beedrill, don't ask. She doesn't know who I am so let's keep it that way." explained Mark as Jenny was making her way towards them.

„Ahem, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Jenny and crossed her hands over her chest.

„Right, sorry. Umm, Jenny this is Mark, Mark this is Jenny. He's my oldest and best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten." explained Mark as the two of them shook hands in greeting.

„So did you challenge the gym here already?" asked Mark his friend.

„Yes, and just in time before closing too. It was a tough battle though. Erika's really good. "

„Nice! Can I see your badges? I wanna see how fare you've come!" asked Mark and his friend obliged. There were five badges inside: the Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow and Soul badge. Mark was impressed.

„That is so cool! You've come far in these few months. " he praised his friend.

„Thanks,but it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Hey, how about a quick battle?" Mark asked his friend who was more than happy to do so.

„C'mon guys. Really? It's practically midnight. Can't you do it in the morning?" protested Jenny.

„No way! We haven't battled in a long time. I wanna see if he got stronger on his journey!" exclaimed Mark and let his friend lead him to a nearby battle field. When they got there, Jenny sat on a bench and put her head in her hands to watch the battle. The two friends got into position.

„Hey, I only have two Pokemon. How will we decide who's the winner?" asked Mark his friend across the field.

„Good question... Well, we don't then. We'll battle for scores when you catch more Pokemon. Let this one be for practice okay?"

„Sounds good to me!"

„Great! I have a new Pokemon I want to try out. Caterpie, go!" Mark threw his ball forward and a Caterpie came out. _A Caterpie? Huh...I'll choose Xanto then and leave Rex for last as I know who he will choose._

„Xanto, you're up!" Mark called his Pokemon and threw the ball to release him. The golden Pidgey exited his ball surrounded by little stars, symbolising his shininess.

„Whoa, a shiny Pidgey! Where did you get it?" asked an amazed Mark. Jenny's eyes went wide at the sight. _What a beautiful Pidgey._ she thought.

„In the forest of Route 7. He's special alright. I had to teach him to fly first. " answered Mark smilingly.

„Really? Then let's see what your bird can do. Caterpie, String Shot!" ordered Mark and Caterpie sent a stream of sticky string towards Xanto to try to immobilize him. Mark saw through the move.

„Xanto, dodge it and then Tackle!" commanded Mark ant Xanto flew to the side avoiding the string and flew towards Caterpie. But this was no ordinary tackle. Xanto was going very fast. He reached Caterpie within seconds and hit him head on.

„That was Quick Attack! When did you learn a new move?" Mark was happy about this. It gave him an extra edge over his opponent.

„You don't even know your Pokemon's moves. You sure you want to be a trainer?" taunted Mark.

„Well, since I don't have a Pokedex yet I just have to improvise!" replied Mark. Then he got an idea _Improvise! That's it! I just hope this works._

„Xanto, use Gust!" Mark said hopefully. And to his relief,it worked! Xanto flapped his wings hard and created a powerful gust of wind that threw Caterpie back.

„You have got to be kidding me. Caterpie, get up, they got more luck than skill! Bug Bite!" Mark encouraged his Pokemon to go on. Caterpie recovered and jumped towards Xanto and bit him on the wing. Xanto cried out in pain and started falling to the ground.

„Xanto! Shake him off! Hurry!" Mark commanded and so he tried to get rid of the Caterpie. It's bite was strong that much was sure. Xanto was flapping his wings trying to get rid of it and finally he succeeded.

„Don't stop now Caterpie, we almost got him! String Shot, again!" commanded the other trainer. Now even more string was shot from Caterpie's mouth and heading towards Xanto.

_Oh no you don't! _ „Xanto, Gust!" Xanto followed the command of his trainer and sent a gust of wind towards Caterpie. As the string confronted with the wind mid-air, it was thrown back right at Caterpie and entangled him.

„What?" exclaimed Mark in surprise.

„All right! Xanto, Quick Attack, now!" Mark commanded with his fist high in the air. Xanto raced towards Caterpie and hit him with everything he had. Caterpie was thrown even further back and didn't look too good.

„Let's finish this! Xanto, again, Quick-" but he was cut off as a bright light engulfed Caterpie.

„It's evolving!" exclaimed Caterpie's trainer. When the light died down there was a Metapod in Caterpie's place.

„Hey, congratulations!" said Mark to his friend.

„Thanks. But this battle is over. Great job, Metapod, return!" Mark called his Pokemon back. They both knew that a Metapod can only use Harden to pretect itself until it is ready to become a Butterfree.

„Way to go Xanto, return!" said Mark and called back Xanto to his ball. Jenny thought it was an interesting battle was trying not to fall asleep from exhaustion. Inali was curled up beside her, apparently sleeping.

„So, it's come down to the classic between us." stated Mark as he pulled out his Poke Ball.

„Didn't think it would end any other way! Rex, you're up!" said Mark and pointed to the field. Rex jumped in and barked, signaling he's ready.

„Jolteon, go!" yelled Mark and threw the Poke Ball. _A Jolteon? So his Eevee evolved._ The two Pokemon were now staring each other down.

„Rex, use Bite!" commanded Mark and Rex ran towards Jolteon.

„Jolteon dodge!" ordered Mark and Jolteon leapt to the side. _It's much faster now._"Sand Attack!" just as Rex passed by Jolteon, it flung sand into his eyes with it's paw. Rex wasn't pleased by it and growled angrily.

„Rex, Ember!" Mark commanded. Both Mark and Jenny were surpised _Rex's blinded how is he supposed to hit Jolteon? _they both wondered. They got their answer quickly. Even though Rex was blinded he turned directly towards Jolteon and hit him with ember to it's face. The look of surprise on their faces was obvious so Mark decided to explain.

„Growlithe's noses are very sensitive. Rex can tell where the opponent is even if he can't see. We practiced with apples back home. " explained Mark, proud of his Pokemon.

„That's a neat trick, but it won't help you much. Jolteon, Quick Attack!" Jolteon dashed towards Rex who just got the sad out of his eyes.

„Dodge!" Rex got away just in the nick of time but not far enough.

„Jolteon, Tail Whip and then Thunder Shock!" instructed Mark. Just as Jolteon passed Rex he caught on of his hind leg's with it's tail and pulled Rex along with him. As Rex fell on the ground, Jolteon turned around and hit with his thunder. Rex howled in pain as the electricity went through him.

„Rex! No! Get away from there!" Mark was worried for his friend. Rex tried to get up but with no success. Jolteon stopped his attack. Rex tried to get up once again. He succeeded but was still wobbling on his feet. After a few seconds he fell down, exhausted. Mark ran towards his friend.

„Rex! You okay buddy?" he asked concerned. Rex lifted his paw a bit and turned it sideways as if showing a thumbs up that he's okay. Jenny and Inali ran towards them.

„That was great battle Rex, you should be proud!" said Jenny. Mark then scooped up Rex into his arms. Just as he did, Jolteon approached Rex and they paw-bumped showing their respect for each other.

„Jolteon is really strong. I see your training is paying off. " complimented Mark.

„Thanks. Don't worry about it, Rex did a great job. You two'll get stronger as you travel around like Jolteon and I." said Mark as he petted Rex.

„And when we do we'll have a battle again. " said Mark and extended his arm. His friend shook it.

„It's a deal. " he replied with a smile.

„Are you coming to the Pokemon Center with us? We're gonna' spend the night the. " asked Jenny.

„Sorry, no. Actually we just woke up. We were planning to leave for Saffron tonight. "

„Oh, okay. " was Jenny's reply.

„Well then, I think it's time we part ways. The two of us have quite a day behind us so we're kind tired. " suggested Mark as he yawned. Jenny nodded in agreement.

„Good idea. Besides, I want to get to Saffron around dawn. " they left the field and then parted ways when they reached the main road. Mark gave Rex and Xanto to nurse Joy and a few minutes later they were back to full health. He also gave them both a treat for a job well done. Nurse Joy led them to their rooms upstairs. The rooms were pretty small with only a bed, a small nightstand beside it, a small window and a small bathroom with a shower, sink and a toilet inside. The duo agreed to meet at the diner across the street around 9 for breakfast and then they would continue to Pallet Town.

**Authors notes**

**Second chapter done! How did you like it? How was the battle? Good? Bad? Do tell. I would really appreciate some feedback! Originally I wanted to make this chapter longer than the previous one but decided against it as I was writing it.**

**(*) I was thinking about the food in the Pokemon world so I googled a bit and found out that real animals exist in the Pokemon world. There is even mention of humans eating Pokemon but I didn't like the idea. So, as for the food, it'll be the same as ours (chicken, beef, fish, etc. ).**

**Next chapter will be up soon! See ya' then!**


	3. Spooks In The Attic!

**Mark's team:**

**Rex/Growlithe**

**Xanto/Pidgey(shiny)**

**I don't own Pokemon or anything else besides the story and my OC's.**

Morning came too early the next day. Mark and Rex were still snoozing away in their room. They agreed to meet Jenny around nine across the street. It was nine fifteen now. Outside Jenny was getting impatient and was tapping her foot on the concrete ground below her. _Where are they?_ she wondered. After five more minutes she was done with the waiting. _Hmph, men._ She decided to go get her bag back since her new friends decided to sleep in. Jenny decided she won't wake them and will scold them later so she left a note at their door and exited the center. _It's not very far from here. We spent most of the time hiding around the area. We should be back within a few hours._

„C'mon, Inali. We're going to get our stuff back!" she decided and Inali yipped happily in response. The duo made their way to the forest. As they reached the city limits, Jenny noticed the scorch marks made last night when officer Jenny's Growlithe defended them from the Beedrills. _That'll teach them! _she thought angrily. They went into the forest. Jenny didn't exactly remember where her stufff was. She knew it was on a small field surrounded by trees where the Beedrills hive was. She just hoped they wouldn't get attacked again. After wandering around the woods and battling a few Weedles, they found what they were looking for. It was a small plain field, maybe ten meters in diameter. Her bag was in the middle of it next to her sleeping bag and camp fire that went out a long time ago. She sighed in relief and went for her bag but Inali stopped her.

„What is it girl?" Jenny asked her fox-like Pokemon. Inali pointed towards a Beedrill that just came out of the forest and went to her bag. Jenny's eyes went wide and she immediately ducked behind a bush _Noooo! Why are they sill here?_ she screamed mentally. The Beedrill went towards the bag, took a few glances around and went back into the forest. Jenny sighed in relief. She got up and quietly made her way towards her bag. Inali was following closely behind, keeping watch. Jenny reached her bag and checked it's contents. There was some food missing and that was it. _Whew, I thought it would be a lot worse._she sighed mentally. She pressed a button on her sleeping bag and it folded into a small brick that easily went into her bag. Jenny got up and put her bag over her shoulder then started walking towards the forrest when she heard a familiar sound. _Oh no._ She turned around and saw a Beedrill. It immediately started buzzing like crazy, calling it's hive members. Jenny and Inali ran towards the forest hoping to escape the Beedrill but with no luck as more and more came after them. Soon the situation from last night happened again. C_rap, crap, CRAP!_ she yelled mentally as they ran once again.

_Meanwhile in Celadon City's Pokemon Center..._

Mark and Rex finally decided to get up. They were both sprawled on the bed when the Sun finally reached their eyes. Mark frowned and sat up in his bed. He looked around still in morning daze. Rex yawned and stretched himself on the bed, then licked Mark's face good morning.

„Mornin' buddy. Sleep well?" Mark asked as he petted his friend. Rex replied with a happy bark. Mark took his Poke Nav to check the time and his eyes widened in horror. It was almost eleven. Mark jumped out of bed and started dressing fast. Rex looked at him with amusement.

„Rex, we're late! We gotta' hurryyeeeaaaah!" *THUD* yelled Mark as he fell down while trying to put on his jeans mid-run. _Ouch..._ Rex was rolling on the bed laughing.

„Very funny... " Mark replied and shot him a glare. Rex was still laughing.

„They're so going to kill us. " said Mark as he grabbed the last of his stuff and they bolted out of the room. They ran out of the Pokemon Center and looked for Jenny and Inali. They were nowhere to be found. Mark decided they should if they were at the diner but when that gave zero results they went back to the center. Mark approached nurse Joy.

„Good morning! How can I help you?" asked the nurse with a genuine smile.

„Hi. We're looking for our friends. A redhead girl named Jenny and her Vulpix Inali. Have you seen them?" asked Mark in hopeful tone.

„Why yes I have. They were here in the morning. The young girl was mumbling something about a friend being late. Is that you?" asked the nurse.

„Hehe,yeah. Do you know where she is perhaps?"

„No,but she left you a message. Here it is. " nurse Joy replied and gave him a piece of paper.

„Thank you very much!" said Mark as he took the letter.

„You're welcome!"

Mark read the letter _Went to the forest for my stuff. Will punish you for sleeping in when we come back. Jenny & Inali P.S. You owe us breakfast now!_ He smiled at the last part.

„Rex, they went to get their stuff back. We should go get some breakfast and do some sightseeing until they come back. " Mark said to his friend who gave an agreeing nod. They went across the street again to eat. Mark ordered some bacon, pancakes with chocolate, orange juice and a few slices of bread. Rex was enjoying Poke Flakes with milk. After they ate they payed and decided to tour the city a bit. Although Celadon was Saffron's neighbouring city, this was their first visit here. They wandered around the city, sightseeing. Celadon was like any other city. Tall buildings, restaurants, caffee's, beauty salons and so on. The only thing that caught their attention was the city's gym. _Seriously? Such a big city and nothing interesting besides the gym. Celadon, you disappoint me._ concluded Mark as he and Rex walked through the city. Mark was listening to music on his Poke Nav and throwing Rex's favourite ball around playing catch. Then a sign caught his attention. _Celadon Mansion._

_Back in the forest..._

Jenny and Inali were running and hiding once again. _This can't be happening! AGAIN! _she screamed mentally. The forest seemed endless. It felt like they were running around in circles. The swarm was restless, shooting poisonous stings at them all the way. They managed to evade them after Inali sent a stream of ember towards them. It gave them enough time to hide somewhere. _I should call Mark, he can bring help. _she thought but then another thought struck her _CRAP! I don't have his number! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Jenny was screaming mentally. Inali was beside her, keeping watch. Jenny decided it was time to move.

„Inali, let's go. The sooner we get out the better. " stated Jenny and got up to leave. As soon as she stood up straight she came face to face with the Beedrill queen.

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jenny screamed in terror and started running away again. Inali caught up with her trainer. Soon, the entire swarm was at their tail again. Jenny saw a clearing in the distance, hoping it was the city. No such luck. When they jumped over the bushes into the clearing, Jenny saw a giant rock in front of them. As they were still in full sprint there was no way of stopping. They went face first into the rock wall.

„Oww... " groaned Jenny as she got up and held her nose. Inali was lying on the ground with her paws covering her sore snout. They didn't have much time to recover as the swarm surrounded them. No way to escape now.

„BZZZZZZZ!" buzzed the swarm in unison. Their queen was hovering in the front. She was visibly larger than the rest. She did look more intimidating than the rest.

„Okay, I understand that you're mad. I'm sorry! Can't we reach some sor-EEEP!" Jenny was cut off as a poisonous sting flew past her head and embedded itself in the rock wall behind her. The swarm buzzed loudly, encouraging it's queen.

„I don't get it? What did we ever do to you?" Jenny yelled, trying to talk some sense into the Pokemon. The queen looked at her, anger in her eyes. She motioned towards her swarm with her stinger. After a few seconds small Weedles were coming out of the forest, they looked pretty beat up. _Those must be the Weedles we fought in the forest. _was Jenny's conclusion.

„You're about them, right? It was just training! They aren't even hurt th-EEEP!" another sting found it's way into the rock. The queen didn't want to hear any of it. Her swarm, her children were attacked, the one responsible must suffer. The queen pulled her stinger back to do the finishing blow. Just then something snapped in Jenny. She jumped up.

„STOOOOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The queen's eyes went wide. The swarm stopped hovering and landed. Not a single buzz was heard.

„I get it, you're angry! We attacked your hive and we're sorry, but that doesn't mean you can chase us around the forest 24/7!" she was now pricking the queen's chest with her finger. The queen was glaring at her.

„So, this is how's it gonna' be! We will battle and if I win you come with me and I leave your hive alone! If you win you can do whatever you like with me, but don't think I'll go down without a fight if you refuse my proposal!" Jenny's face was now mere centimeters from the queens face. The swarm was taking a step back with every word Jenny yelled. They could tell she was as angry as their queen was. They knew better than to interfere. The queen was eyeing Jenny suspiciously. Then she flew back a bit and took a battling stance, sending a buzz to show she's ready. Jenny smirked.

„That's more like it. Inali, front and center!" said Jenny as her Pokemon jumped in front of her and sent a full power Ember attack into the air, showing she's ready.

_Back in Celadon City..._

Mark and Rex followed the signs that led them to Celadon Mansion. When they reached the mansion Mark whistled in amazement. It was huge. The building was a nice yellow-ish color with a green roof, windows, front door and so on. They approached the building and saw a sign. It was green with golden letters and read _CELADON CONDOMINIUMS Previously known as Celadon Mansion, this mansion was a gift to the city from it's former owner who converted it into an apartment building with affordable apartment prices. It still remains as a landmark in Celadon City._Mark smiled _What a nice guy._ His thoughts were cut short by a young girl screaming.

„Help! Somebody, help me!" Mark's head turned into the direction the voice was coming from. He saw a man dressed completely in black with a red R on his chest, carrying a crying Clefairy in his arms and running. Behind him was a small, black-haired girl chasing him.

„I've had enough of this kid! Rattata, go!" the man threw a Poke Ball and the said Pokemon came out frightening the girl. Mark wasted no time and ran towards them and snatched the Clefairy from the man's arms.

„Huh? What the- HEY!" the man shouted after him waving his fist in a threatening way. Mark reached the girl and Rex stood before the mouse Pokemon in defensive stance. Mark handed the girl her Pokemon.

„Clefy! You're back! Thank you mister!" the girl said happily as she and her Pokemon hugged.

„No problem. Now, who are you?" Mark asked as he turned to face the black dressed man.

„I'm a member of Team Rocket! The greatest criminal organization in Kanto!" the man said proudly.

„Uh-huh. So why would you want to steal this girls Pokemon? That's just cruel!" Mark shot back.

„Because it's a rare Pokemon and we collect rare Pokemon so we can sell them! Now scram kid! Rattata, Tackle!" commanded the grunt and his Rattata obeyed.

„As if! Rex, dodge and counter with Ember!" commanded Mark. Rex dodged and hit his opponent with a hot stream of ember point blank. The Rattata cried out in pain as it got badly burned and fell to the ground.

„Humph. Didn't expect to run into such a feisty kid! Rattata, Tail Whip!" yelled the man. His Rattata barely got up back on it's feet. _What is he doing? Can't he see his Pokemon is badly injured._

„Rex, Ember! Again!" _Sorry little guy. _Rex did as told and the Rattata didn't even start it's attack as it got burned again. This time it fell to the ground and was too tired and injured ot continue.

„Damn it! You useless rat!" yelled the man as he pointed the Poke Ball at the Rattata and a blue beam shot towards it. Mark remembered this from a book he read about Pokemon _He's releasing it! Why?_ _How can someone treat their Pokemon like that?_

„This is just one battle you twerp! You can't possibly win the war!" yelled the grunt and turned to run away only to crash into a Machoke. The fighting type easily lifted the criminal above the ground by his shoulders.

„It's a good thing this is your last battle. Now, where are the other Pokemon you stole?" asked officer Jenny as she appeared behind the Machoke.

„As if I'd tell you! Now let me go!" yelled the grunt as he tried to squirm out of the Machokes grip.

„Fair enough. Machoke, take him downtown. " instructed the officer and the Machoke put the grunt over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and made it's way to the station.

„Thanks kid. We've been following that guy... Wait a sec, aren't you the kid from last night? The Beedrill swarm? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" asked the officer as she recognized him.

„Heh, heh, yeah. I was just sightseeing and I saw the whole thing happen." said Mark while scratching the back of his head.

„Right. Well, you did a good job, nevertheless. But be careful of Team Rocket, they're a dangerous bunch. " said the officer to Mark.

„Will do officer. " said Mark as he saluted. The officer nodded and left. Mark turned towards the girl who was now kneeling over the injured Rattata.

„We should take it to my grandma. My grandma can make it feel better. " said the girl as she petted the small Pokemon.

„Umm, sure. Where do you live?" asked Mark as he picked up the Rattata in his arms. It winced in pain.

„In the mansion here. Let's hurry!" said the girl and went towards the entrance. Mark followed her and entered the building. The girl went up to the first floor and opened a door.

„Grandma, we have an injured Pokemon! Hurry it needs help!" yelled the little girl. An old woman came into the hallway.

„Alice! You're okay! I saw the whole thing from the window. I called the police immediately. Good thing this young man was there to help. " said the girls grandmother and took the Rattata from Marks hands.

„It was no problem, really. Just make sure the Rattata is okay. " said Mark and he was about to leave but Alice grabbed his arm.

„ You can't go yet! Stay for some milk and cookies as a reward. Please?" asked the girl with a hopeful smile. _Well Jenny won't be back too soon. Might as well._

„Okay, you convinced me. Rex, be on your best behavior. " said Mark with a smile and closed the door. Alice led him into the small kitchen and sat him down on a chair. She brought him some Oreo's and a glass of milk. Mark smiled at the girl and took a bite.

„So, what's your name?" asked the girl as she watched him intensely.

„I'm Mark. It's nice to meet you Alice!" said Mark as he extended his arm. The girl happily shook it. Her grandmother entered the kitchen.

„I aplied some burn heal and gave it some potion. But it should still rest for a while. That man was so cruel!" said the woman as she sat on a chair across Mark.

„Yeah, I know what you mean. What will happen to the Rattata now?" asked Mark as he took another bite.

„Can we keep him? Pleeeeease grandma! I'll take good care of it!" pleaded the girl. Her grandmother smiled at her.

„Ofcourse you can honey."

„Yaaaay! And when it's rested i'll ask if it can show us to where the other stolen Pokemon are!" said the girl excitedly.

„That's a great idea. " said Mark as he got up to leave.

„Thank you very much for the milk and cookies but we really gotta go. We have a lot to travel today. " explained Mark but he was once again stopped, but now it was the girls' grandmother.

„I understand, but could you please do us a favour? We hear strange noises coming from the attic. No one wants to go check what it is out of fear. Well, everyone besides Alice here, but I can't just let her go up there." asked the grandmother while Alice frowned at her last statement. Mark thought about it. _Well, it could be a rare Pokemon for all I know._

„Sure, no problem. We'll check it out, right Rex?" he asked his partner who barked at stood up getting ready.

„Thank you very much young man!" said the lady and led him to the door.

„You can stop by anytime you want. After what you did for Alice, our door is always open. " said the lady with a smile and Mark nodded. They exited the apartment and climbed the stairs until they reached the attics door. Mark took the handle and easily opened it.

_In the forest..._

Inali and the Beedrill were now circling around each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Jenny decide to make the first move.

„Inali, Quick Attack!" exclaimed Jenny and pointed towards the Beedrill. Inali dashed towards the Beedrill and only missed by a few centimeters as the queen dodged to the side. Now it was her turn to attack and so she did with her signature stingers.

„Dodge them and use ember!" said Jenny as she watched her Pokemon gracefully evade every attack. Inali jumped backwards, gaining some distance from the queen and launched her attack. The queen had seconds to react and so she got hit by a small portion of the attack. Jenny took this opportunity to continue her attack.

„Inali, Quick Attack, now!" she commanded and Inali sped towards the queen and hit her head on sending her to the ground. The queen got quickly back up and attacked with Twineedle. _She's strong. Good thing she doesn't know more attacks. Although, these also pack quite a punch._ commented Jenny and tried to come up with a plan. Inali managed to distance herself from the queen once again.

„Inali, I have a plan! Use Fire Spin!" she said and Inali nodded. _We haven't practiced the move a lot, but I have something else in mind._ Inali jumped high into the air and released her attack. The rings of fire went towards the queen and trapped her in the middle. She tried to get out but got burned every time. _I can see the flames disappearing already. We don't have much time._

„Inali, use Quick Attack over and over again until she's down!" Inali didn't waste time and she unleashed a barrage of attacks upon the queen. The swarm wanted to jump in and help but their queen didn't allow it. She continued to take attacks Inali dished out. The ring of fire disappeared and both Inali and the queen were exhausted. A few minutes passed as Inali and the Queen looked at each other waiting for the other to fall. Finally, the queen fell to the ground. The swarm was shocked. Jenny couldn't believe it.

„Inali! You did! That was awesome!" she yelled and ran towards her, catching her as she leapt into her arms. Inali yipped happily as her trainer spun her around. Meanwhile, the swarm went to help their queen get up. Jenny noticed that and stopped her celebration. The swarm began buzzing menacingly but a raised stinger from their queen shushed them. The queen walked slowly towards Jenny.

„That was a great fight. You're really strong. No wonder you're their queen. " said Jenny as she offered her hand to the Pokemon. The queen eyed her a bit but then raised her stinger and they shook hands.

„You know, you don't really have to come with me if you don't want to. " said Jenny and smiled at the Pokemon. The queen just shook her head no. She lost and a deal's a deal.

„Okay. Then it's settled! But we need a name for you. " said Jenny and stroked her chin. The queen tilted her head in wonder.

„How about... Rhian? I read that it means great queen. Good right?" asked Jenny. The queen smiled and buzzed lightly, liking her new name. She then went to say goodbye to her swarm. They were all sad but she gave a speech and they seemed to perk up. Then she returned to Jenny and waited for her to officially capture her. Jenny pulled out an empty Poke Ball from her bag and Rhian tapped it with her stinger. A red light surrounded her and she went into the ball. After three shakes the capture was complete.

„Welcome to the team Rhian. " said Jenny to her Poke Ball. The swarm retreated into the forest. Some Weedle even brought berries to Jenny, which she happily accepted. She then climbed the tall rock to look for the city. She saw the skyline above the trees.

„C'mon Inali, let's go back. Mark owes us lunch by now instead of breakfast. " she jumped down and the duo went towards the city.

_Back in the attic of the Celadon Condominiums..._

Mark slowly entered the attic. There was dust and spider web everywhere. A few small windows were the only source of light. Mark pulled out his pocket flashlight to illuminate the dark room. He saw old furniture, boxes, lamps and stuff for decoration. He saw something move across the room. It was fast.

„Hello? Is someone there?" asked Mark and pointed the flashlight forward. He heard a low growl and the a vase or a lamp fell on the floor with a crash. _So it's a Pokemon._

„Come out, we won't hurt you. " said Mark to the unknown Pokemon. There was a growl again.

„Rex, why don't you try it?" suggested Mark. Rex called out to whoever was there. He received a quiet bark back. They exchanged a few more barks when Rex turned towards his trainer and pointed him forward. Mark looked ahead and saw a small black figure approaching. When it came into light Mark saw the Pokemon. It was a small Eevee. Mark was concerned, however, as it look very thin and unhealthy. _Poor thing. How long has it been up here?_

„Hey lil' guy. Come here I won't hurt you. " said Mark as he stretched out his hand towards the Eevee but it stopped and looked scared. Mark retracted his hand _This won't work. Time for my special tactic._ He pulled out a small pouch from his bag which held Rex's treats.

„You want some? They're really good. See?" said Mark as he gave one to Rex and he ate it happily. The Eevee moved closer. Mark put some treats in his hand and stretched it out again. The Eevee stopped for a second but then continued forward. As it reached Mark it sniffed the treats and it's stomach growled almost instantly. Mark smiled at the small Pokemon and nudged his palm towards it. The Eevee reluctantly grabbed one treat and ate it. It's eyes went wide as the taste was like nothing it ate before. Soon all the treats from his pouch were gone. He watched the Eevee as it ate.

„You've been trapped here a long time weren't you?" he asked and the Eevee nodded. He tried to pet the small Pokemon. It didn't dodge so he petted it. The Eevee seemed to enjoy it.

„Wanna come with us? You won't be alone anymore. " asked Mark. The Eevee looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly it jumped into his arms and Mark hugged it.

„Great! Welcome to the team!" said Mark happily as he looked at his new friend.

„How bout' I give you a name?" asked Mark and the Eevee nodded. The thought of a new name made it feel more like part of a team.

„I can see you're a girl... How about Vee? It's simple and it suits a cute little Pokemon like yourself. " suggested Mark and Vee jumped in joy.

„Now let's get you some real food in you okay?" said Mark and pulled out a Poke Ball. Vee tapped her head on the ball and she was sucked in. Mark and Rex descended the stairs and made a quick stop at Alice's apartment to show her the Eevee. Marko noticed that Vee was very shy and timid around strangers. He wondered how she will fight but quickly dismissed the thought as he had his Pokemon well-being on mind. If she didn't want to fight, then she wouldn't. They made their way back to the diner to eat. It was almost lunchtime and Jenny was still nowhere to be found. Their food just came to the table and Jenny walked in.

„Good morning sleepy heads. " she greeted and walked up to their table.

„Hey, how was the trip?" asked Mark as he cut into his steak.

„Pretty good. I got my bag back and a new Pokemon. " she answered and patted her bag.

„Really? That's great! Which one did you get?" asked Mark as he put a piece of steak in his mouth.

„The Beedrill queen. " said Jenny with a proud expression on her face. Mark and Rex almost choked on their food.

„Really? How? " Mark asked in amazement.

„Well, we got chased again and ended up being surrounded. I lost my temper and said we will battle and if she loses she has to come with me. And so, here we are. " answered Jenny and looked dow to the Pokemon besides Rex.

„Oh my God it's so cute! Where did you-" she wanted to pet the Eevee but when it saw Jenny's hand it jumped into Mark's lap and curled up covering it's head with it's ears.

„Her name's Vee. We found her in the attic of the Celadon Condominiums. She's pretty shy and timid so don't take it personally. " Mark explained as he petted Vee who was looking at Jenny over her paws.

„Oh, okay. " said Jenny and sat down across Mark. He whispered something in Vee's ear. Vee looked at him and he nodded. She jumped down from his lap and walked towards Jenny and jumped into her's. Jenny was surprised at her actions but petted her and Vee seemed to relax.

„You owe us lunch. " murmured Jenny as she continued to pet Vee.

„I know. " said Mark and called the exited the diner an hour later.

„We have about a two day's walk to Pallet Town. We should get moving. " said Mark as he closed the GPS app on his Poke Nav. Jenny nodded and they made their way towards Pallet Town to finally get their Pokedex's and enter the Pokemon League.

**Authors notes**

**Maybe it was obvious about Jenny catching the queen, maybe not. I decided on it as I drove Jenny to that giant rock and had to think about a way out.**

**As always, R&R, next chapter will be up in a few days and our heroes finally reach Pallet Town. But leaving won't be so easy. See ya' then!**


End file.
